Two Hardcore Warriors
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: We see what happens when Po decides not to be Mr. Nice-Guy anymore and becomes a stronger, tougher and meaner version of his past self. Could this be a good thing? Or will it end with him six feet in the ground? DISCLAIMER: Again I own nothing except OCs and the TIPO 4 ever
1. Chapter 1

**THE TWO HARD CORE WARRIORS**

_**Po's P.O.V:**_ *sigh* no matter what I do I will never be able to rid myself of this gaping hole within me sometime I wish I could just blink my eyes and make all go away it doesn't matter if I'm the Dragon Warrior or not I will always have a scarred, broken heart why, why am I doing this to myself oh right because its true you know that's it no more happy fluffy Po no I will show no emotion no weakness.

_**the next day:**_ "Hi Po, splendid day isn't it." Viper chirped slithering into the kitchen. "No it looks cloudy like my soul." Po said really depressed. "You ok Po you seem a bit hostile." Tigress chimed in. "And why do you care Master Tigress?" Po asked with no emotion. "Because we care for you Po, you are our friend not our enemy." Tigress answered worried.

"I'm not hungry anymore I'm going to the training hall." Po said again with no emotion while heading to the training hall . "That's not our Po." Viper said worried then Tigress got up from her seat and walked to the training hall when she walked in she saw that Po had destroyed the training hall and was practicing his sword training on a wooden dummy.

"Who are you and what have you've done with our Po?" Tigress demanded when Po turned with the sword still in his hand, he turned and the sword was a half inch from slicing her nose off. "Oh its you what do you want." Po said turning back to the dummy. "You didn't answer my question who are you and what have you done with the real Po?" Tigress growled.

"Wow are you really that stupid I'm right here 'Master' ." Po's words stung Tigress. "Po whats wrong what happened to you?" Tigress asked putting a paw on his shoulder which he shrugged off. "Whats wrong? do you miss the old, wimpy, kind, meek panda that you could beat up? Well too bad he's gone so no more beating me up and from now on I expect you to treat me like any other master instead of your chew toy."

Po spat. "Please bring back the old Po the kind one, the one that made me laugh, that Po." Tigress begged putting her hand on his shoulder. "Well too, bad so sad. That Po is gone like I said." Po said turning to face her then Tigress came to a conclusion either keep trying to get the old Po back to no avail or go back to being the same hardcore warrior that she was in order to be with her Panda.

Her choice was going back to being the same hardcore warrior she used to be so she could be with her Panda she let out a deep sigh and said. "Fine just don't forget to make lunch, Panda." then she walked off back to the kitchen while Po thought: _hmmm this was the best idea I've ever had if I do say so myself now back to crushing those stupid wooden warriors._

**SOOO TELL ME DO YOU LIKE THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT i DECIDED "EHH WHAT THE HEY LETS SEE HOW THEY LIKE IT FIRST AND IF THERE ARE A LOT OF REVEIWS THEN I'LL MAKE CHAPTER TWO" SOO UNTIL THEN BYYYYYYYYEEEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 THE HARD MASTER**

**A/N I KNOW WHAT THE TITLE SAYS BUT HOPEFULLY YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT AND NO LEMON THIS STORY MAYBE ;) ANWAY ENJOY**

It was lunch time and Po made four bowls of noddles for everyone else except him and Tigress, "Hey Po, how come your not eating your soup?" Monkey asked slurping what was left of his soup, "Why is that any of your business Monkey?" Po asked coldly, "Po, no need to be so hostile. After all we are your allies not your enemies." Crane added, "I don't remember saying anything to you pencil-necked-mama-boy." Po said which made everyone's jaw drop.

"Po why are you being like this?!" Viper asked a bit enraged then Po stood glaring at Viper, for once she was afraid of Po then Tigress stood to and put a paw on his shoulder causing him to look back to see Tigress shaking her head 'no', "their not worth it trust me come with me lets go to the ironwood trees out back."

Then Monkey asked, "What are you doing Tigress? Are-Are you turning Po hardcore?!" then Po looked at Monkey with a _got-a-problem-bitch? _kinda look and said, "It's my choice not yours got it?" Po said in the most threating tone ever causing Monkey to shrink back in fear, "And from now on don't call me Tigress call me _Master_ Tigress got it?"

They all just nodded their heads in fear and when Po and Tigress left the kitchen Mantis said, "First Tigress now. Po poor guys what happened?" Viper looked at him with a saddened look, "I don't know." she replied while looking at the ground. _**with Po and Tigress: **_"You ready Dragon Warrior?" Po just nodded his head then he began training on the iron wood trees.

"Argggh!" Po yelled after he threw that last punch, he was on his knees clutching his paw which was now all bloody, "Suck it up Po unless your still the same soft, chew toy panda pretending to be hardcore." Tigress taunted handing him some bandages, "I'm not the same panda Tigress and you would do well to remember that." Po pretty much growled, he then got up and wrapped his paw in the bandages and resumed training no matter how much his paw was yelling for him to stop.

Tigress smirked, _"Wow now matter what that panda never ceases to amaze me." _she thought to herself, when Po finished his training on the iron wood trees he walked over to Tigress, when he got close enough she saw that now both of his paws were were caked in dried blood, "I'm going to make dinner and if you want some I suggest coming with me to the kitchen."

Po then began walking back to the Barracks with Tigress close behind him but at the last second one of the trees that Po had punched fell on Tigress causing her to roar in pain, "Po...help!" Tigress managed to breath out then within seconds the "two-ton-iron-wood tree" that fell on Tigress was now over Po's head being held up by what used to be flabby but is now pure muscle-y arms that belonged to non-other then the Dragon Warrior.

"Po h-how did you do that?" Tigress asked standing up, "I'm the Dragon Warrior, for me anything is possible." Po replied dropped tree resulting in a restounding thud that echoed through out the forest, "Come on I'm hungry Panda." Tigress said regaining herself and walking off not knowing that she was swaying her hips ever so slightly, _"Hmm, I wonder if she knows that shes doing that." _Po thought to himself.

**A/N I'M GOING TO SKIP THE BORING STUFF LIKE WHAT THEY'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS SO RIGHT NOW IMA SKIP TO THE NEXT MONTH LIKE SKADOOSH**

"Po bandits in the village quickly hurry up." Tigress said through Po's paper door, "Don't rush me I'm coming." Po replied groggily. _**In the village: **_"Ugh where are they?" Monkey complained while punching a croc bandit then they heard an unearthly roar, everyone paused as they looked wher the roar came from then they saw HIM every bandit's worst nightmare, The Dragon Warrior, "Looking for me?" Po said with a smug face.

Then every bandits in sight charged for Po, he waited till they got close enough then he jumped high in the air and then on his way down using his Hero's Chi he slammed his fist into the ground and made a shock-wave that knocked all of the bandits off their feet, "Well what are you waiting for cowards? I'll take you all on!" Po yelled then they all came charging Po easily toke them down after a few minutes the bandits were on the ground unconscious.

"That was fun." Po said wiping some blood off his chin then Viper gasped and said, "Po your eye!" Po felt around his right eye and found a scar starting from just above where his eyelid begins and where his bottom one ends, "Stupid bandits." Po said before walking back to the Barracks, "Nice scar, better to strike fear in to your enemies with." Tigress complemented walking alongside Po.

_**At the Palace: **_Po and Tigress walked through the large doors to the Palace where they found Master Shifu waiting with a nervous look on his face, "Is everything alright Master?" Po asked bowing along with Tigress, "As you may know that when Master Oogway passed on I became the GrandMaster of the Jade Palace and soon it will be my time to...depart from here and I have chosen one of you to be my successer...the one that will become the new GrandMaster will be...Tigress."

Tigress's face turned from one of shock to one of pure happiness then she said, "Thank you baba I won't fail you." by then Tigress had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks Po smiled briefly before leaving them to to have their moment.

**SO HOW WAS THAT FOR A LONGER CHAPTER I KNOW AWESOME RIGHT AND I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME STAY DARK :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 AN UNTIMELY DEATH OF A LOVED ONE**

It was night in the valley and everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone except our favorite panda _**in the student barracks: **_Po was in his room sitting in front of his dresser, on his dresser was a small red box he opened it which revealed a small, sharp blade and written in Chinese characters on the blade said _"Pain Is Good"_ Po then began to slice his arms all the while moaning in both pain and pleasure.

_"this-this is wrong." "but it feels so right and besides it doesn't hurt at least not as much as those insults, face it this is the new you no more plushy, soft, sweet Po no never again now the new tough, rough, strong Po rises for now, tomorrow and for all eternity." _Po debated in his mind *sigh*,"this feels so good but I can't let anyone find out about this."

Then a voice filled Po's candlelit room it said, _I..feel...your...pain...your...anger...join...me ...and...your...pain...will...be...gone. _"who are you?" Po asked with a small hint of fear in his voice, _"I...am...a...god...your...god...I...am...known...as...Tengtong." _then Po was really nervous, why was the god of pain talking to him.

"w-what do you want from me?" there a long pause before he heard the voice again, _"I...want...you...I...want...the...Heroes Chi...and...one...way...or..another...it...will...be...mine."_ after that Po didn't hear the voice anymore that night so he blew out his candle and just lay still on his bed, not being able to sleep so he decided to go and train.

_**In the Training Hall: **_when Po got to the training hall he heard fighting sounds coming from inside, he opened up the doors and saw it was Tigress, she was on the wooden warriors but for some reason she wasn't as ferocious as she normally is she was actually being quiet tame, "Tigress, is there something wrong?" Po asked while cautiously approaching her, "Oh, its you _sigh _its just that I've been feeling different since this afternoon."

"How so?" Po ask lowering his guard a bit, "I don't know it-it like I've lost my anger its just gone. Just like that." Tigress said snapping her fingers, Po' face became one of confusion, "I feel like my past just never happened Like there's was never anything to be angry about in the first place." then her face became confused as well then they heard a someone yell in pain.

It was familiar yell, no it couldn't be but it was, "Master Shifu!" Tigress yelled before rushing to her father's room being closely followed by Po_**. In Master Shifu's room: **_Shifu was clutching his chest in pain, "Father!" Tigress yelled upon entering the room, "Master!" Po yelled when he saw this. "T-Tigress...I'm...s-sorry...f-for...not giving...you...the...love and...recognition t-that...you...d-deserved." Tigress tried so hard not to let her tears fall but she couldn't.

"No, no why are the Gods so unfair?" Tigress said while tears fell from her eyes Shifu smiled a weak smile and said, "It...is...not that...the...Gods are...unfair...they...are...simply k-keeping...the...b-balance...in...the...universe...and...so...w-when...I...made...you...my...successor...t-the...Gods...toke...my...life...as...balance." Tigress couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks, Po however kept his composure but let one little tear escape his eye.

"Goodbye...my..daughter...and...Panda...take care...o-of...her b-because...if...you...d-don't..I'll ...haunt you...for...the...rest...of...your l-life...got it?" Shifu said half serious, half jokingly then Po did something he hasn't done for a while he smiled, "I swear on my title as the Dragon Warrior I'll protect her, Master." He said letting his tears flow freely, "Good...I love...you...my daughter...I-I always...have...I'm...sorry I...never showed...it...but...now...I...must...go...a-and...be with...my...Master...goodbye...my students." those were Shifu's last words, Tigress didn't leave Shifu's dead body till morning and Po never left her side.

It was now morning and the rest of the Five were waking up, "Good morning Master." they all said in unison then noticed that Master Shifu wasn't there, "Wheres Master Shifu?" Viper asked worried then Po walked with Tigress who had tears stains on her cheeks, "Tigress, whats wrong?" Tigress just looked down at the floor then Po put a comforting paw on her shoulder and said, "Master Shifu...has passed on."

everyone gasped in disbelief, "What!? how?!" Viper exclaimed, "He died of a heart attack, time had taken its toll on our Master." Po toke a breath then continued, "But that must not interfere with training, or anything else, that's what Shifu would've wanted at least." Po let out a deep sigh before shutting his eyes tight to keep everyone from seeing his tears, "You know, you sound just like him." Monkey said letting out a chuckle.

"Good." Po showing a malicious grin, "But who's the Grand-Master now?" Crane asked holding back tears, Po simply turned his gaze on Tigress who sighed, they exchanged looks before bowing and saying in unison, "Good morning, Master." Tigress smiled a small smile and turned to her left to see Po bowing, "Good morning...my students." Tigress said bowing in return, "Today we will be continuing our training as we normally do, now to the training hall."

Tigress said with a serious tone, "Yes Master Tigress." they said in unison before rushing to the training hall, "well done Grand-Master Tigress." Po said bowing towards the tiger Master, "Thank you Po." Tigress said hugging him, "_nononoo tell her to get off nononoo my plan no I won't be denied, I won't go back to that mental prison." "oh just shut up she needs us right now." _Po debated again in his mind, "Your welcome Tigress." Po said hugging her back, "Now lets get to the training hall _kitty_." Po taunted, "Oh its on Dragon Warrior." Tigress said with a devious smirk.

"Then come on so I can kick your ass." Po said walking to the training hall, "Yeah right the day you kick my ass is the day pigs grow wings." Tigress said walking besides him.

**OMG SHIFU IS DEAD AND THE GOD OF PAIN WAS TALKING TO PO PRETTY DEEP SHIT RIGHT AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW ALSO STAY DARK :)**


End file.
